leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Burnet/Manga
Pokémon Adventures Professor Burnet debuted in the . She was first seen in a fantasy in PS541, where she was mentioned by Fennel, who said she was a great help to her research on Dream Mist. By the , Burnet had moved to the Alola region and married Professor Kukui. Three months prior to the start of the chapter, Burnet found Lillie and a Pokémon lying unconscious on a beach. In The Decision and the Tournament of Six, she was seen with Lillie at Professor Kukui's house, where they watched a tournament being held at an Iki Town festival on the television. Burnet was excited to see the Masked Royal battle against in the first round, but was disappointed when he ends up losing. Later, Burnet received several Pokémon documents from Kukui while he was at the Dimensional Research Lab. As they talked, Burnet revealed that Nebby is actually the Legendary Pokémon . Burnet suggested that Lillie may have been trying to keep Nebby away from someone, but she refused to clarify who she was trying to escape from. To Kukui's surprise, Burnet suggested that he make Lillie his assistant, as it could help her begin to open up more. Later, Burnet decided to take Lillie shopping in order to get her out of the house more. As they headed towards Hau'oli City's boutique, Burnet accidentally triggered painful memories of Lillie's past. Lillie's distress caused Nebby to fly out and begin clawing at the sky, creating a crack in the sky in the process. When Lillie eventually fainted, Nebby stopped and went down to check on her condition out of concern. Later that day, Burnet contacted Professor Kukui, , , and their friends and told them all about what happened to Lillie. With this information, everyone speculated that the various cracks seen around Alola were caused by Nebby and that Lillie must have been running away from some villains in order to keep Nebby from them. Worried that she may not be able to keep Lillie safe alone, Professor Kukui suggested Burnet meet up with him, Sun, and Moon at Ula'ula Island. Later, Burnet and Lillie used Mantine Surf to travel over the water to Professor Kukui's yacht as it headed off to Ula'ula. Shortly after arriving, the group was attacked by a wild , which used its psychic powers to give everyone headaches and pass out. Although Sun successfully rescued Lillie, who was knocked into the water, he and Lillie ended up passing out as well and are separated from the others. Later, Burnet, Kukui, and Moon were rescued by the Aether Foundation and taken to Aether Paradise. There, they met Faba and Wicke, who explained what happened to everyone and offered to give a tour of Aether Paradise. Later, after leaving Aether Paradise, Burnet, Kukui, and Moon took Kukui's yacht to Ula'ula Island. Kukui, sensing a strange change in the atmosphere, feared that a battle may have started in the hour since the Captains' group arrived at Po Town to talk with Team Skull. With nowhere to dock the yacht, Moon told Kukui to get as close to Ula'ula as he can while she had Rowlet carry her to Po Town by flying through the air. After finding a place to dock, Burnet and Kukui met back up with Sun and Moon in Po Town. Kukui gave Sun one of the Mirage Berries that was left behind on the yacht so that Sun and Moon could feed it to . Later, Burnet went off to the Aether House to meet up with Lillie. When Lillie spotted Gladion fighting off one of the Ultra Beasts that had been rampaging around Alola, she ran off to go see him. When Lillie arrived at Gladion's location, she was attacked by a . Though Burnet tried to protect Lillie, both were saved by Gladion's . To everyone's surprise, Lillie and Gladion revealed themselves to be siblings as well as the children of Aether Foundation President, Lusamine. Lillie explained that three months ago, she stole Nebby from Lusamine in order to prevent her from using its power to further her plans. When Lillie presented a Sun Flute she also took from Aether Paradise, Gladion decided that they should head towards the altar. Pokémon Ride Pokémon to surf to Professor Kukui's yacht with Lillie. Shortly after arriving, a wild arrived and attacked everyone with its psychic abilities. During the commotion, Mantine collided into the yacht, knocking itself out in the process. It was later rescued alongside everyone and taken to Aether Paradise to be healed from its injuries. None of Mantine's moves are known.}}